Late Night
by Peorth Undead
Summary: Rated for Language Colonel Mustang Pulled a No show at Central HQ...Edward wants to shove his report down Mustang's throat. hints at RoyEd if you take it that way


Late Night

by Phe Phe Minoda

(I don't own FMA this is not Beta-ed and this is a one shot)

Roy was not known to show his emotions. He kept them tethered deep inside so that none could find them. Which is why he was standing at the mirror in his bedroom, in his house late at night. By himself. Watching tears fall, slowly chipping away at the mask he so carefully kept up day after day after day. It hurt. Every day it hurt for him to get up. To breath when he thought of those who's blood was eternally stained on his hands. When he couldn't help his best friend. He raised the bottle to his cracked lips again and drank. He couldn't remember what he was drinking now, all he knew was the burning in the back of his throat.

"Fuck..." he muttered, glaring in the mirror at himself, "look a' 'ou..." he teetered forward dangerously close to smashing the mirror.

A nock on the door made him jump, into the mirror he had missed previously. Knocking him out cold.

* * *

Ed wasn't one to go visit the Colonel but he had not been in all day. Ed knew this because he had been. Waiting for the lazy Colonel to come in so he could hand in his report and take off with headquarters in one piece. That didn't happen, so he had told Al to wait for him back in the dorms because he was going to have a 'talk' with the Colonel. Ed banged on the door loudly to get Mustang's attention. He frowned when he heard a crash inside. "Oi, Colonel Bastard open the door. Hey Shit head you hear me?" Minutes when by, before Ed realized cursing at his door was not helping him get inside. He tried the door, it was locked. So Ed had no problems changing the lock with Alchemy so he could open it.

Ed wrinkled his nose when he stepped inside. The place reeked of booze. Cheep booze. He cautiously closed the door and started to look for the Colonel. "Colonel Mustang?" He searched through a very unkempt kitchen, he found a few empty bottles, a container of cheese that was just starting to mold and a half eaten pizza thrown about. "He needs a maid," Ed grumbled looking at the over flowing trashcan. He slowly found his way to the bedroom, where he saw Mustang passed out on the floor. A bottle of the offending liquid was pouring all over the floor. "Ew..." Ed made a face before going over to the colonel. "Hey, hey," he said poking him. The Colonel groaned but didn't move.

Ed dragged the Colonel to his bed and some how managed to put him on it. Looking him over Ed went to the bathroom and came back with some alcohol and bandages to clean and fix up his head. Ed glanced at the man flatly since the drunken man did not even flinch as the stuff was put on his cut to clean it out.

After Ed was sure that the Colonel was fine he began to clean up the mess in the house. It was not fit to live in. Of course this was all Ed's opinion, not that he was much better but then again he did not have moldy cheese in his dorm. "Not that I'd get caught with it in my room." He muttered as toted the four garbage bags out one by one. Two of them filled with booze bottles with and with out alcohol still in them.

By the time Ed was done cleaning the places that it seemed the Colonel inhabited the most the sun was coming up. With a yawn Ed began to fall asleep.

* * *

Roy groaned as the early morning light hit his face. "Ugh..." he rolled on his side and covered head with his pillow. He wrinkled his nose, 'when did I get on the bed again.' Groaning again he pushed himself up to see the mirror gone and the faint smell of booze in the room. He squinted and got up to go to the bathroom. Some how between the pounding in his head and his stomach, which was threatening to rebel, he was able to relive himself where he was supposed to, not on the wall like he did last time he had gotten drunk.

After washing his hands he stepped out of his bathroom shakily. He paused seeing a lump of blond off the top of the couch. Carefully he walked over and saw FullMetal sitting back sleeping on his couch. The teen opened a lazy eye, "you bastard you didn't come in yesterday."

Roy attempted not to jump or look surprised he gave his most professional face, "FullMetal what are you doing in my home."

"I came here to give you your god damned report..." Ed huffed.

Roy attempted to cut him off, "you don't believe in god..."

"AND FURTHER MORE I walk in and see you're sorry ass passed out after hitting a mirror on the floor and more bottles of Alcohol then you have underwear... I swear I must have thrown out thirty bottles!" Ed continued not to be detoured by Roy's jaw dropping, "and you had moldy food and half eaten crap all over the place, I'm surprised you aren't sick you stupid bastard. And to top it all off I STAYED HERE ALL NIGHT AND TOOK CARE OF YOUR SORRY ASS AND CLEANED YOUR GOD DAMNED APARTMENT!"

"FullMetal?"

"What?"

"Your Report..."

"ARG!"


End file.
